dragons_dogmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones
Las misiones de Dragon's Dogma son los encargos que toma el héroe a través de los cuales avanza en su aventura, conoce a los demás personajes o adquiere riquezas. Descripción y tipos El desarrollo del juego se basa en sus misiones, que al concluir hacen avanzar el argumento y dan recompensas y puntos de experiencia al jugador. Se puede empezar misiones al hablar con ciertos personajes o mediante las notas de un tablón de anuncios. Se debe tener en cuenta que según cómo se desarrolle la historia, puede que completar una misión se vuelva imposible, incluso mientras se está a mitad de ella. El jugador puede consultar detalles sobre cualquiera de las misiones que haya empezado en "Misiones", en el menú de pausa. El amplio repertorio de misiones del juego está clasificado tres grupos: *Misiones principales: son obligatorias y a veces cruzan son la condición para pasar de una etapa de juego a otra. *Misiones secundarias: son encargos alternos y se dividen entre varias líneas temáticas o de personaje. *Misiones de tablón: se les llama tareas, tienen un objetivo simple y se subdividen en: **Tareas de escolta: consisten en proteger un NPC hasta cierto destino. **Tareas de exterminio: consisten en derrotar una cantidad de determinado tipo de enemigo. **Tareas de entrega: consisten en conseguir una cantidad de determinado objeto. Existe un cuarto tipo de objetivos que no se registra entre las misiones denominados asaltos. Si bien se notifica su encargo o su cancelación con las mismas señales que las misiones, se trata de simples eventos de una sola oportunidad. Con excepción de Mercader en apuros nombre, fallar las misiones de asalto no tiene repercusiones en el juego. Misiones principales Este tipo de misiones agrupa aquellos retos o solicitudes cuya compleción conlleva al término del juego. Básicamente son la columna vertebral de eventos de Dragon's Dogma. Pueden verse como una secuencia lineal de eventos que definen las etapas del juego y desbloquean o bloquean opciones en el mismo. Las misiones principales son de una naturaleza muy variada y no comparten muchas otras cualidades. Las misiones de la Cacería de la Sierpe y de Órdenes Reales son dos grupos de misiones relacionadas a las misiones principales, se distinguen de las otras principales por compartir el NPC dador de los encargos. El listado de misiones principales está estrechamente ligado al progreso del juego y su historia, de esta manera se muestra la secuencia de misiones determinan las etapas del juego: Misiones secundarias Las misiones alternativas se clasifican según sus líneas temáticas, su lugar de comienzo y por su guía de eventos. Aquí aparecen listadas de acuerdo a su ubicación y NPC. Para ver otro ordenamiento, visite la página dedicada a las misiones secundarias. Cassardis *Noticias lúgubres, de Elvar. *Entrega Floral, de Benita. *La fe perdida, de Clemente. *Tarea de protección, de Madeleine. *Problemas en las profundidades, de Poll. *Perdida y hallada, de Adaro. *Un visitante sin invitación, de Pablo. *Dying of Curiosity, de Merin. *Más problemas en las profundidades, de Rorric. *Farewell, Valmiro, de Valmiro. *An Innocent Man, de Tomlin. *Una cálida bienvenida, del Arisen. Gran Soren *Un tomo problemático, de Steffen. *La burla de la Parca, de Austine. *Tierra de oportunidades, de Fournival. *Persecusión en las sombras, de Mason. *Tarea de escolta, de Fournival. *Altar del Dios del agua, de Maximilian (Cacería de la Sierpe). *En busca de la Salvación, de Maximilian (Cacería de la Sierpe). *La clave cifrada, de Maximilian (Cacería de la Sierpe). *Una fortaleza sitiada, de Maximilian (Cacería de la Sierpe). *Horror indescriptible, de Rickart. *Los conspiradores, de Fedel. *El alzamiento de los caídos, de Maximilian. *La caza de la bruja, de rumores. *Adoración del ídolo, de Caxton. *La demanda de la proveedora, de Madeleine. *Levantando sospechas, de Aelinore-Mirabelle. *Un mal negocio, de Katlyn. *La Duquesa en apuros, de Mirabelle. Abadía *Talento floreciente, de Quina. *Un regalo de despedida, de Clarus. Bosque de la bruja *Valor frente al metal, del Arisen. *La lengua del dragón, de Rowland. Otros lugares *La unión hace la fuerza, de Berne, en Campamento *Ladrones sin honor, de Maul en Ruinas del castillo Aernst. *De vendedores y monstruos, de Alon en la Ant. cantera, entrada norte. *Thick as Thieves, de Betiah, en Ruina Fuerte del pico celestial. *Justicia impartida, de Mason en las catacumbas, durante En busca de la Salvación. *Oferta y demandas, de Daerio, en La Roca del Norte. Misiones de tablón Posada de Pablo (Cassardis) *El azote de los viajeros (Goblin Raid) *Reconquista de los caminos (Reclaim the Roads) (DLC The Chosen) *Un tipo afortunado (He Should Be So Lucky) *Rat Catcher *Burden of Proof *Extermination *Quell the Hobs *A Dark Chorus *Guardsman Sought *Scholarly Pursuit *Venture Forth *The Heart's Compass *The Peddler's Petition *Elsewhere Bound *Eradication *The Maker's Mercy *A Prospector's Partner *Material Witness *Foresight or Folly *Mysterious Missive *The Expedition *Deliverance (also Union Inn version available) *A Sightseer's Second (for Lewes, see Union Inn version for Pip) *A Challenge (post-game only) *Solicitud de reconocimiento (Reconnoiter Request) Campamento *Basic Training *Matanza de gaviotas (Ruffled Feathers) *Acechado por el destino (Hounded by Fate) *Arise to Power *Suppression *Extermination *Put to the Test *Final Farewell *A Formless Foe *Hobble the Foe *An Airborne Plague Union Inn (Gran Soren) *A Parting Tribute *Scouting Mission *Beyond This Stony Cage *The Peddler's Petition *Company for the Road *The Mock March *Misery Seeks Company *A Diverting Excursion *A Delicate Matter *The Chef's Blade *Elsewhere Bound *Material Witness *A Pilgrim's Pride *A Soldier's Survey *A Promised Meeting *The Mysterious Missive *Superstition's Call *Pilgrim's Plight *Lucre's Location *Greener Pastures *Company of Thieves *Deliverance (also Pablo's Inn version available) *A Sightseer's Second (for Pip, see Pablo's Inn version for Lewes) ''Taberna de Arsmith (Gran Soren)'' *Witch's Brew *Foreign Service *A Lost Cause *Reveille Revelry *Trail of Corruption *A Token of Esteem *The Secret Admirer *Hair Raising *Epicurean Delights *Thanks Mislaid *A Hero's Worth *Head Count *Smells Suspicious *Parcel Service *A Fabled Dram *A Bookkeeper's Bind *Committed to Memory *Seguir órdenes (DLC The Savvy) Pawn Guild Notice Board *Bone of Contention *Sisters in Peril *The Absent Apprentice *Suppression *Put the Eye Out *Grim Tidings *Dire Straits *Fears of a Pawn *Swamp Things Other Quests *Ambush! *Leave No Prisoners *Mettle Against Metal DLC Quests *From a Different Sky - Part 1 *From a Different Sky - Part 2 *From a Different Sky - Part 3 *From a Different Sky - Part 4 *From a Different Sky - Part 5 *From a Different Sky - Part 6 *From a Different Sky - Part 7 *From a Different Sky - Part 8 *From a Different Sky - Part 9 *From a Different Sky - Part 10 Quest Pack: The Challenger *Nest Eggs *Winged Reaver *Dark Knights *Deliver the Goods *Burning Curse *Lost Faith *Blood and Thunder *Dead Weight Quest Pack: The Chosen *Reclaim the Roads *Evil Underfoot *Set Against the Dead *Eye for an Eye *A Taste to be Acquired *Ocean's Bounty *Harpy Hunting *Bury the Dead Quest Pack: The Savvy *The Abomination *The Centennial Bloom *Following Orders *Journey to the Rotting Wood *Come Home to Roost *Keepers of the Ancient Flame *A Dire Need *Grave Danger en:Quests Categoría:Conceptos